Save the Date Choices
This page contains the choices in Save the Date and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Smoking Hot (�� 15) * Go for the Gold * The New Black * Red Letter Day Choice 3 * Highest Honor (�� 20) * Roses are Red Choice 4 * Yep, this is the one! * Errr... Maybe start over. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Now pick a first name. Default is "Lauren" Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * ...And a last name. Default is "Jennings" Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *...And a last name. Default is "Jennings" Chapter One: Maid of Honor Choices Choice 1 * Friendship. ( ) * True love. ( ) * Being able to look in the mirror and laugh. ( ) Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Choose a name for the handsome best man! Default is "Justin" Choice 3 * No need to bother with excuses. I'd love to dance. (Best Man ❤ +Romance x2) * Alright, but only because it's a tradition. (No effect) " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Best Man ❤ +Romance if you flirted with him ? Choice 4 * But when you know, you know, right? (No effect) * I could never do something like that. (No effect) You get Best Man +Romance x4 if you've flirted with Best Man ???'' Choice 5 * Having you as my best friend. (No effect) * The number of that handsome best man. (Best Man ❤ +Romance) * Another glass of champagne, please and thank you. (No effect) Choice 6 * Congrats, you two! (No effect) * Why didn't you tell me before? (No effect) Choice 7 * You certainly grew up handsome! (Simon ❤ +Romance) * I haven't seen you since fifth grade! (No effect) Simon ❤ +Romance and " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 8 * What's your first article about? (No effect) * Does this mean you get to interview celebrities? (No effect) Choice 9 * Wait, what? (No effect) Choice 10 * But I wouldn't count on it. (No effect) * We'll have to see where the wind takes me. (No effect) * Or maybe it means I'm good at catching. (No effect) Best Man ❤ +Romance x2 if you flirted with him ? Choice 11 * A drink will do nicely. (�� 20) (Best Man ❤ +Romance) * I'm afraid I can't. (Go to Choice 12) Diamond Choice 1 * Glass of your finest champagne. * Martini. Stirred, not shaken. (Best Man ❤ +Romance x2) * Cocktail with that shimmery liquor stuff! Diamond Choice 2 * Really? A fancy rooftop lounge is your 'scene'? * I wasn't about to turn down someone who looks like you. (Best Man ❤ +Romance) * I'm the one who should be thankful. Best Man ❤ +Romance Diamond Choice 3 * Definitely better. * Those are fighting words! * Maybe, but I'm more interested in the view next to me. (Best Man ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 * Go for the kiss! (Best Man ❤ +Romance) ( ) * Give him my number. Choice 12 (Non-diamond) * Kiss him. * Let him go. (No effect) Choice 13 * Thank you, Ed. I'll have it done in no time. (No effect) * Wow, getting your own coffee? How generous of you! (No effect) Choice 14 * I'm very sorry. I'll go pick something up from down the street. (No effect) * Hang on. What about that bagel you made me get you last week?! (No effect) Choice 15 * Crap, did I really make out with my new CEO? (No effect) * Crap, did my new CEO really ask me out? (No effect) * Am I having a weird dream? (No effect) The first option replaces the second one if you've kissed Best Man. Choice 16 * Would've asked you for a raise in exchange for a dance. (No effect) * Would've made you plan Sam and Ali's wedding. (No effect) Choice 17 * That was uncalled for. (No effect) * How dare you?! (No effect) Choice 18 * Shove a piece of garlic bread in Ed's mouth! (Best Man ❤ -Romance x3) * Flip the buffet table! (Best Man ❤ -Romance x3) or (No effect) You only get -Romance if you've flirted with Best Man / wearing the premium outfit??? Chapter Two: From This Day Forward Choices Choice 1 * Your ideals are more alike than you think. (No effect) * We'll find creative ways to make it work. * A couple like you knows how to meet in the middle. (No effect) Choice 2 * Tell me the whole story! (�� 17) * Maybe some other time. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * This isn't your scene, huh? (No effect) * Did you know you're literally the hottest person ever? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * This is one of my favorites. (No effect) * I don't think I've ever heard it before. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Wish we had some cheesecake. * Really want to hug a whale. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Love you! * Lobe you! * Lore you! If the timer runs out, you stutter. Diamond Choice 5 * You are the sunshine of my life. (No effect) * Um... surprise? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * ... (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Not how I pictured it going. * The cutest thing I have ever heard. (No effect) * Too sappy for me, ick. " " Choice 3 * I just left a job at his company. I'm worried it'll be awkward. (No effect) * I'd rather not talk about it. It's kind of personal. Choice 4 * I'm just the wedding planner. (No effect) * I'm single and ready to mingle. (Lindsay ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 * What would make you feel most comfortable? (No effect) * What did you imagine wearing as a little girl? * Are you sure you want to wear a dress? You don't have to. (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm used to dealing with changes on the fly. (No effect) * I really need the work. (No effect) Choice 7 * Of course I'll go! (�� 15) * But I can't today. ( ) Diamond Choice 8 * It seemed like fun. * I wanted to bring happiness to people's lives. (No effect) * Nora and Monica offered me the job. Diamond Choice 9 * Why gowns, though? * Do you still make clothes for yourself? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * No, it's not weird. * Maybe a little. But what's wrong with that? * No way! It's cute... and so are you! (Lindsay ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 * How to handle bridezillas? * Your favorite dress you've ever designed? (No effect) * The weirdest wedding you've ever been involved with? (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Um, okay... (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 * Fancy white dresses! * Trying new things! * Yummy dinners with pretty girls! (Lindsay ❤ +Romance) " " " " Choice 8 * Easy there, girl! (No effect) Choice 9 * Wouldn't be surprised. (No effect) * Think it was as friends. You're a bit too male for me. (No effect) Choice 10 * Boyfriend of three years. (No effect) * Girlfriend of three years. (No effect) Choice 11 * Sounds great. To the dog park! (�� 16) * Maybe another time. ( ) Diamond Choice 14 * Love them more than anything! * Am actually kinda meh about dogs. But Luna's special. * Generally love all animals, dogs included. (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 * Roll over! (No effect) * Shake! * Eat this treat! Diamond Choice 16 * What you got up to in high school! * Your cool reporting job! * Any girls I should be jealous of! (Simon ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 17 * Welcome to the Big Apple. It's crowded, smelly, and beautiful. * Wait a second, how did you know I'' lived in New York? * I've missed having you in my life. (Simon ❤ +Romance) ''" " Choice 12 * What are you doing here, Best Man? (No effect) * I'm not Lauren! I'm her twin sister! (No effect) Choice 13 * I won't let you down, I promise! (No effect) * In your face, Best Man! (No effect) Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Save the Date